A Dinner Out and Something More?
by Spiderninjapirate22
Summary: When Tony Stark asks Steve Rogers out to dinner, it is strictly on business affairs. Nothing unplanned happens at all. and I am also very sarcastic. There is some slash in here. First fic. EVER!


"That's a cool disk you've got there, Tony" Cap said, trying to break the awkward silence between the two of us.

"Er... Thanks, I made it myself. The prototype in a cave out of a bomb. This came from an element I made..." I'm rambling, I know, but I tended to show off when I was nervous. Force of habit "You actually helped. Yeah, I needed your shield to make the perfect adjustments" I also tended to make people feel insignificant.

"Tony, you are just full of stories! How come we've never done this before?" he reached over as if he were to put his and on my shoulder but dropped his hand in the middle if the table.

"Maybe it's because whenever one of us would try it, the other would try to strangle me... I mean, one of us" I cleared my throat

"Look, I told you, I'm sorry, I thought you were Loki causing, well, mischief."

"It's cool. Let's get back to why were really here."

"You mean the false pretenses of there being a super villain running his joint? Please, Tony this isnt my first rodeo. Are you trying to steal my virginity?" I blinked in surprise. I thought I had been more subtle than that.

"Perhaps, but who's to say that you won't like it?" I retort, trying to keep snarky Stark rolling, but Steve can throw me off. Off the heterosexual bandwagon, that is.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but there's nothing to steal. My cherry is popped." he hesitated "Figuratively, of course."

"Ohh, spill! I'd love to hear all about Captain Dark Age's love life" he didn't catch the sarcasm, so he started talking about the day we saved. New York and he got the balls to go to a bar an ask some random girl out.

"I mean, facing aliens, no problem. Girls? Not so much."

"You lost your V card to a stranger? Even for me that's surprising." I was really surprised, though. He didn't ever seem like that type.

"Oh no, there was some girl I saved, a waitress, and she taught me the basics. We did it a few times in fact." what a slut. And bitch.I don't even know why I hated her.

"Well good for you! But anyway. They are running a drug operation in the back. I just thought you'd like to know. So after you finish you girly drink and soufflé, we need to do the bust."

"Stark, I knew about the druglords that run this operation, and I also know the police shut them down three weeks ago. And what would Iron Man be doing taking down a drug ring. I know you. You wouldn't make a mistake like this. Especially if it meant having dinner with me." Damn. He wasn't supposed to know.

"Well, under that logic, I'll just have to ask you why you came if you knew about the bust." I said. Hopefully he didn't just stand up and walk away.

"Huh. I guess you're right... I suppose I could leave" he started to stand up, in which I responded by straightening up to stop him from leaving. "Oh I knew it! I knew you wanted a date!" he did seem excited which was defiantly good for me

"So what? You only would ever do something if you could save some damsel. Now, it appears you are the damsel. And it's not exactly a date as the sort you would have with that waitress, now is it?" I held my breath. I so dearly wished for him to correct me.

"Yeah, although I have noticed more people are, how do you say, 'swinging both ways'" he laughed nervously, and I knew he couldn't know that I swung both ways. "Not that there's anything wrong with that" I hesitated and he panicked "Right?"

"Right, although I don't know how they manage without the ladies" I wish I could come out to him, to confess my love, but he would surely judge me.

Dinner with Tony Stark so far was fun... Yet unsatisfying. He was so polite and we barely touched on the subject of homosexuality, and he was practically squirming in his skim. It was clear he could never love me, not for a second, he was so clearly... Masculine. Even he knew it. I may look the part but I can definally be catogorized as a 'homo'. The waitress girl helped me see that. I thought bringing her up would get some sort of rise out of Tony. Clearly not. If he had been attracted to me, he wouldn't like talking about her... Right?

"Capsicle? You ok?" I loved it so much when he called me that. "Your soufllé is good, right?"

"Oh I'm fine, thanks, just thinking" About your naked body pressed against mine in the biblical sense. "I'm done, do you wanna split?"

"Of course! I was jut thinking the same thing! And don't you dare reach for your wallet, I'm paying for this, as I brought you out here on less-than-honorable pretenses" I wish they had been honorable. I had only come because I thought he was going to make the move on me. "You don't live far from here, do you?" when I shook my head he smiled and said, "Perfect, I'll walk you home!"

As we neared my apartment, I began to fiddle with my keys, remembering that it had been a tip on how to get kissed in a movie I saw forever ago.

"I had a great time, Tony. Maybe we should do it again."

"Who says its over? I can have a car waiting for us on your street, and we can have some drinks at my place!" he seemed very eager, and I was hoping (foolishly, of course) that the night would end with a kiss... And possible more.

"Sure. Yeah! I doubt you have anything strong enough to get me even buzzed."

"Is that a challenge? I have lots of alcohol that is very concentrated. Although I don't know if I'll like you drunk" He said, texting someone, most likely JARVIS. Or hopefully it was JARVIS. I don't want Stark to tell the whole world we're going to sleep together. Hopefully.

He lived up to the challenge. He got me drunk. And while I was drunk he had me do all sorts of things. At first it was just something small, us two on he couch next to each other, talking, then his arm stretched out behind me, then it was on my shoulder. At that point, I understood what he wanted.

So I jumped him. Jumped his bones, that is. And we made out on the couch for a good half an hour. By then, I was sobering up, but I wanted to keep going. His calloused hands, from working with machines, glided up and down my chest and back, then he finally lifted my form fitting tshirt ( I had ditched the button up and blazer at my apartment) over my head and looked down at my chiseled awesomeness. "Pretty messed up, huh?" I asked.

He looked up at me with soft brown eyes and said "Nothing could be wrong with you" then he went right back to kissing me.

Then I felt it. Something in my niether regions that always seemed to be stirring, whenever I was around Tony. But always stirring, never springing up, unannounced, pressing through my boxers and pants. With Tony on top of me, he undoubtably felt it. Oh yes, he defiantly felt it, as he began grinding his hips against mine. It was a wonderful sensation that caused my erection to spring up even more. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling when suddenly-

"Geez, you're huge!" Tony had managed to unzip my pants without me even noticing. He seriously was a professional. "How do I even fit this in my mouth?"

I hated to do it, but I had to talk him out of it. "Tony, you're drunk. Let's just lay you down and I'll see you next time." See? I still had manners. I wasn't about to take advantage of him.

"Pfft I'm not drunk, and besides, don't you want this?" he said, then, with no notice to me what so ever, he wrapped his hand around my penis and began pumping.

"Ahh-guuu-thhbb" I stuttered, which earned a laugh from the most drunk yet still most articulate man in the room. The hands that had once held a nuclear bomb were going to make me explode like one. I tried to gain control by flipping us onto the couch, and taking off his shirt. Unfortunately for me, Tony's body was magnificently sculpted, so I was once again lost for words. I was still for a minute, just letting him take me in his mouth.

I then reached my mouth down on to his cock, and began bobbing my head. I'd had it done to me, and it was pretty amazing, so I tried to recreate the feeling. I didn't expect him, an expert at every type of sex out there, to shudder violently under the touch of my mouth. Not to be out done, Tony took me into his mouth, using much more skill than any waitress I had ever met, and also stuck his finger into me. Who knows where my- or his- pants had disappeared to.

Both of us were staring at each other, unsure who was going on the bottom. He may have a huge ego, but I was determined to put him in his place. He was going to be bottom.

"Cap, you know you want it. I felt how tight you were. I know you liked it."

"Stark, you of all people know I never do something I don't want. Now just make it easy for yourself and admit you want me more than anyone you've ever met. Even Bruce." I knew I was taking a chance, bring Bruce up, and it payed off. His momentary confusion allowed me to pick him up (with ease, he seriously needs to bench something heavy) and walk him over to the bed room.

I laid him down ass up, and began working on his entrance with my fingers. He gasped my name, my real name, none of this Cap shit anymore. That's how I knew we were about to get down to business.

I traced two fingers down his back, and as I reached his hole, I stuck them in there. Tony cried out, but then I heard a groan in pleasure, so to bring friction, I began rubbing them in and out. Just as he would get loose, I would add another finger to it. He was whimpering with pleasure, and growled when I completely removed my fingers, but once again screamed as I pushed my penis in to his ass. I began pumping in and out, while he groaned.

"Stroke me!" he commanded. I maybe on top, but we both knew who was really in charge. When I touched his cock, it was swollen and hot. Stroking it caused it to shudder and Tony let out a hardly human noise. "Don't you even think about stopping" I sped up.

He then turned to face me, his cock getting the friction it needed from our stomachs rubbing against it. He looked me in the eye, his chocolate eyes that I wanted to melt into. We began kissing. I initiated the tongue gently, and we wrestled, I was gentle, while he was rough. I picked him up to bounce him more roughly without breaking lip contact. I hit something unfamiliar, but Tony moaned seductively, suggesting I had hit a sweet spot. I continued to thrust violently into him, which I could tell he enjoyed, but I was getting close. In order to hold out longer I wrapped one hand around his penis and jerked him off. As he tightened around me, I grew even closer to ejaculation.

With one last thrust and jerk, we came together. I, inside him, and Tony had come across both our stomachs. We collapsed, next to each other, on the bed and he turned to me

"Fuck I've wanted to do that since forever. You were better than expected."


End file.
